


Frustration

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Shameless PWP, and yosuke likes this idea very much, no plot to be found, turns out souji wants to be bossed around in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: “Don’t forget that I’m in control here.” Yosuke chuckled, drinking in the look on his partner’s face - a delicious mix between shock and intense want. He was loving this.





	Frustration

The first time it happened was after a particularly stressful day at work. For both of them, really, but as Souji had explained time and time again,  _ every _ day was stressful for him. Yosuke’s job wasn’t generally more stressful than any other job - at least it  _ hadn’t _ been. Then his boss had suddenly gotten injured and the company had brought in a new boss, rather than promoting from within. Rather than promoting  _ him _ . And this new boss hadn’t ever worked at a Junes before, so they didn’t really know what they were doing, in Yosuke’s humble opinion. Rather than taking the advice of someone that  _ had _ worked at a Junes before -  _ this _ Junes, to be specific - this new boss just seemed content to run things however they wanted, with no input whatsoever from their new employees.

 

It was pissing Yosuke off. It was pissing Yosuke off a  _ lot _ . He had even less freedom to do his job than he had before, too, because while the old boss had been very lenient with him, letting him do things at his own pace and in his own way as long as the work got done, the new boss was almost the exact opposite. He wanted to micro-manage every  _ single _ thing Yosuke did. In a job where Yosuke had felt like a slave to the demands of customers, now he felt like a slave to the demands of his boss, too. He had no power any more, no control over anything. To say that he was frustrated was an understatement. 

 

He didn’t mean to be rough or aggressive with Souji, he really, really didn’t. He’d snapped at his boyfriend earlier in the evening, and even though he’d immediately apologized he still felt like shit about it. Now the evening was winding down and they were climbing into bed together. Despite the immense frustration his job had him feeling, Yosuke didn’t think it was a good idea to have sex tonight. Not that he didn’t enjoy sex with Souji - of  _ course _ he did - but it just didn’t feel like it was going to be the answer to any of Yosuke’s problems. But Souji was being really needy tonight, a confusing change from the norm. Yosuke didn’t want to upset the other man, and it was pretty clear that even if sex wasn’t what  _ Yosuke _ needed,  _ Souji  _ certainly did. The way he was pressed up along Yosuke’s side, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and caressing his chest and stomach, and grinding his erection into Yosuke’s hip were pretty big tip-offs. So Yosuke tried to swallow down his frustration, and let the other man crawl on top of him and stroke his cock to full hardness and press hot kisses into his neck. 

 

But something was...weird. Souji kept hesitating, biting his lip with a look that told Yosuke that he wanted to say something, but was holding back. And he kept fidgeting, too. Yosuke was pretty certain that Souji was hesitating because he could tell Yosuke wasn’t really into it tonight. And this unusual hesitation was only frustrating Yosuke more, and certainly not doing any favors for his self-confidence. He almost just wanted to tell Souji to get on with it already, but he knew instinctively that was definitely the wrong move. Eventually, after one too many hesitant looks, Yosuke had just simply had enough. He reached up with a growl of frustration and what was almost certainly a dark look on his face, none-too-gently grabbing his partner by the arms and practically shoving him off, only to reverse their positions and straddle the other man, pinning him to the bed. Souji looked startled and breathless under him, and Yosuke was glaring and huffing down at him. 

 

“Y-Yosuke?” Souji stammered up at him, and Yosuke frowned at him.

 

“Shut up,” he muttered in response, leaning down for a hard, bruising kiss. He heard Souji take in a sharp, alarmed breath through his nose, and felt him try to shift underneath him. But he wasn’t having  _ any _ of that, so he tightened his grip around Souji’s wrists and shoved them harder into the mattress, sliding a little further down Souji’s body so that his knees were pinned, too. He bit at Souji’s lower lip with a growl and then pulled back, looming over him. Souji was blushing high on his cheeks, a rare sight in-and-of-itself. He still looked shocked, but a quick glance down told Yosuke that as stunned and uneasy as his partner looked, his dick at least was still firmly on board with whatever was happening. Yosuke was a little confused by his own actions, too, and not entirely sure what he was trying to do, but he knew that it felt  _ good _ . It felt good to pin Souji to the bed like this. It felt good to have  _ control _ , he realized. He could decide when and how they got off tonight. And Souji? All Souji could do was  _ accept it _ . Yosuke felt a dizzying wave of arousal wash over him at the thought. This was turning into an interesting evening.

 

“Partner?” Souji asked again, but Yosuke simply ignored him. He pushed Souji’s hands together and grabbed both wrists in one hand, keeping them firmly pinned to the bed, leaning to sit up as much as he could as he did.  Then he shifted, using his knees to force Souji’s thighs apart and settle between them, making the other man gasp. With his free hand, Yosuke awkwardly reached down between them and lined his throbbing erection up with Souji’s slick hole. Yosuke wanted a bit more lube than what Souji had already spread across his dick, but the lube was too far away for him to grab, and even if it wasn’t he wouldn’t be able to open it with one hand, unfortunately. At least Souji was already prepared for this - as aggressive and dominant as Yosuke was  _ acting _ , he would never try to fuck Souji completely dry and unprepared. As it was, he had to push away his first instinct to ask Souji if this was okay, knowing that he’d say something if it actually  _ wasn’t _ . Instead, he drank in the little surprised gasp he got out of Souji when he started to push inside his hot, slick warmth, chancing a glance up at his face. He was wearing a look of intense want and arousal on his face that Yosuke hadn’t ever seen there before. Was Souji just as turned on by this situation as he was? No way. Yosuke smirked and, once he’d pushed his way in a suitable amount, he leaned back up so that he was face-to-face with Souji.

 

“You like this, eh Partner?” he whispered against his lips, watching Souji flush and bite his lower lip with a groan, eyebrows furrowed. Yosuke chuckled and caressed the side of Souji’s face with his free hand, before reaching back up and taking one of Souji’s wrists in it. He rearranged them a little until he had his fingers laced through Souji’s, pinning his hands down beside his head. Then he started moving, rocking his body against Souji’s. Normally he would have started off thrusting slowly and gently, letting Souji’s body get used to the intrusion. That was not the case this time. He thrust as hard and fast as he could with what little leverage he had in this position.

 

“Y-Yosuke!” Souji gasped after the first thrust, groaning and writhing against him when he kept going. Yosuke didn’t answer, partly because he didn’t know what to say and partly because he was having to concentrate a lot more on the sex than usual. It took him a while, but he finally found his rhythm, pounding into Souji’s body hard and fast and not letting up for even a second. It didn’t take long after that for Souji to start whining and attempting to move his hips up against Yosuke’s, but it seemed that he was having even more trouble than Yosuke was in this position. He was arching and throwing his head back and moaning, and Yosuke wished he could touch him, but every time he considered it, he was reminded of the fact that he was pinning Souji’s hands down, that  _ he _ was in control of the situation, and it made him hot with arousal. Between that and the way Souji’s body was clamping down on him with every thrust, he was a goner. Only sheer willpower made him keep going. Sheer willpower, and his beloved partner starting to gasp out “don’t stop” as if it were a mantra. 

 

He stopped.

 

Souji all but screamed in frustration, thrashing and writhing against him and desperately trying to tug his hands free, only for Yosuke to pin them more firmly against the mattress, to press all the way inside him and force his hips down against the bed.

 

“Why?” Souji gasped, and Yosuke smirked down at him, ignoring every impulse in his body that wanted to go back to thrusting into his tight hole.

 

“You’ll come when I want you to come,” Yosuke purred, and Souji gaped up at him, face turning entirely red. He felt Souji’s dick twitch where it was pressed between their stomachs. “Don’t forget that I’m in control here.” Yosuke chuckled, drinking in the look on his partner’s face - a delicious mix between shock and intense want. He was  _ loving _ this. 

 

“I…” Souji started, and he looked to be entirely at a loss for words. Yosuke leaned down and kissed him, a slow, sensual kiss. Then he pulled back and without any warning at all, started fucking him again, hard and fast and  _ deep _ . Souji cried out, throwing his head back against the bed, and he would have flailed if he wasn’t so thoroughly pinned to the bed. As it was, he simply twitched his hips up to meet Yosuke’s, as much as he could in this position. 

 

“Yosuke!” Souji gasped out, after a particularly hard thrust. “Y-Yosuke, I, o-oh fuck, Partner, I…” he babbled, and Yosuke could tell from the way he was shaking that he was getting close. It wouldn’t be the first time Souji had gotten off without touching his dick before, but it would be the first time that Yosuke was solely responsible for it, and damn was that an arousing thought. Between that and the ridiculously hot noises Souji was making after every thrust, Yosuke was done for. He had to end this soon. With that thought in mind, he leaned down until his mouth was right beside one of Souji’s ears. Unable to resist teasing him, he took the lobe into his mouth and sucked a little, knowing that was one of Souji’s weak spots. Predictably, he felt the other man buck against him and heard him wheeze out a surprised moan.

 

“Y-Yosuke, I, ngh, I’m gonna come-” Souji started. Yosuke released his ear and leaned up a little, meeting his glazed-over, lust-filled eyes with his own.

 

“You don’t come until I say you can,” Yosuke replied, with a growl, and Souji  _ whimpered _ in response. Yosuke could see him gritting his teeth with the effort of staving off his orgasm, and it was just about the hottest thing Yosuke had ever seen. He leaned down and captured Souji’s lips in a searing kiss, hearing him groan as he did. It was getting hard to hold back his own orgasm, so Yosuke pulled away and leaned his forehead against Souji’s.

 

“Come for me, Partner,” he breathed out, watching as Souji immediately gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, hips stuttering up against his as he finally let himself go. But what did him in wasn’t the look on Souji’s face as he came, or the way his entire body was shuddering and twitching against his. No, it was what Souji  _ said _ .

 

“Th-thank you,” he gasped, and it wasn’t the words so much as the implication - that he really  _ had _ only let himself come because Yosuke had allowed him to - that made Yosuke finally lose his already frayed self control. He moaned Souji’s name and forced his cock all the way inside his tight warmth, coming hard and filling him with his release. He didn’t realize until it was over that he’d buried his face into Souji’s neck and bit down. 

 

When he came to his senses he still had his face buried in Souji’s neck. Which was good, because it allowed him to hide the intense blush that was slowly overtaking his face as he realized just what he’d done. He’d just kind of acted without thinking, and now Souji had a bite mark on his neck and probably bruises on his wrists, and he was probably pretty mad at Yosuke. Maybe if Yosuke just never looked up, he wouldn’t have to face Souji’s anger…

 

He felt pressure on his fingers, and realized that he was still pinning Souji’s hands to the mattress, albeit loosely now. He withdrew his hands like they’d been burned, planting them onto the mattress and using them push himself up. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Souji just put a finger over his mouth and shushed him. Yosuke felt gentle pressure on his back, between his shoulderblades, and he let himself be pushed back down to lay on top of Souji again, this time with his head on the pillow beside Souji’s instead of buried in his neck. Souji turned his face toward Yosuke’s with a gentle, satisfied smile.

 

“Thank you,” he repeated, his tone much less heated than before, and Yosuke blushed.

 

“But I-” Yosuke started to protest, but was silenced by Souji leaning forward and capturing his lips. 

 

“Thank you,” Souji repeated once again. He was blushing again, Yosuke dimly noted, as he continued. “I don’t know how you knew, but that was exactly what I needed.” Yosuke’s jaw would have dropped, had he not been lying down. Instead he felt his face flush crimson.

 

“O-oh,” he stammered, suddenly bashful. “Um, well, I just…” How was he supposed to tell Souji that he hadn’t been thinking about Souji’s desires  _ at all _ ? That he’d only been thinking of himself? God, now he felt like a total asshole. “It...I needed that, too. I...ugh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t even thinking about you, I just needed...”

 

“Oh?” Souji purred, his mouth curving into a smirk. Yosuke was bewildered by the response. He’d expected anger, maybe, or even worse, disappointment. “How convenient.”

 

“C-convenient?!” Yosuke squawked, sitting up. Souji mirrored him, grabbing him by one of his forearms as if to stop him from running. Well, Yosuke  _ did _ kind of want to go crawl into a hole and never leave, so the reaction made sense, at least. “Souji, I just  _ pinned you to a bed and fucked you _ and I didn’t even make sure it was okay with you first, and-”

 

“And I loved every second of it,” Souji interjected, making Yosuke shut his mouth almost a little too hard. His teeth clacked together. 

 

“Huh?” Yosuke asked, and Souji slid his grip down Yosuke’s arm, to thread their hands together.

 

“Yosuke. I’ve been trying for  _ weeks _ to figure out a way to ask you to do what you did in a way that wouldn’t make you freak out,” Souji explained, meeting Yosuke’s confused eyes with his own. “You know my job is really stressing me out, right? It’s because I’m always having to make decisions. Constantly. Important ones. All I do all day is make decisions and I…”

 

“Oh,” Yosuke said, blinking over at Souji as he followed his train of logic. “You want me to boss you around in bed.”

 

“Not exactly, more like...I want to be completely unable to make decisions in bed,” Souji attempted to explain. “I like not knowing what you’re going to do. And, um...when you told me to wait to come, that was…really hot...”

 

“Yeah,” Yosuke answered, with a smile. 

 

“And you,” Souji started, “I know you’ve been frustrated at work, with that new boss taking away all the freedom you had. I just...I didn’t realize  _ how _ frustrated you were.”

 

“Yeah, I guess I didn’t either,” Yosuke replied. “So...what you’re saying is, I should just do whatever I want in bed from now on, right? Without asking you first?”

 

“If I really don’t like something, or something hurts too much, I’ll let you know. I’ll...hmmm,” Souji started, thoughtfully. “I’ll say Ziodyne.”

 

“Ziodyne. Done,” Yosuke immediately replied. He started to ask if Souji wanted to do this again the following night, but immediately closed his mouth as the thought occurred to him that he didn’t need to ask. Souji didn’t  _ want _ him to ask. He smirked over at Souji, and saw the other man blush in response.

 

“You look like you’re planning something,” Souji commented. Yosuke’s smirk grew bigger.

 

“Ohh yeah,” Yosuke confirmed. He licked his lips. He was planning something, all right. He’d have to make a stop at a questionable store on the way home from work tomorrow, but it would be worth it. A thought occurred to him, and he reached out with his unoccupied hand to cup Souji’s cheek tenderly. “You should have a way to tell me if something’s wrong when, say, your mouth is  _ occupied _ .” He smirked at Souji’s shudder in response.

 

“O-oh, well,” Souji stammered. “I’ll...I’ll hit the mattress three times. Like this,” he then demonstrated, patting the mattress three times in quick succession. Yosuke smirked in response.

 

“What if your  _ hands _ are occupied too?” Yosuke purred, and Souji sucked in a breath in response, eyes going wide. 

 

“I-I’ll use my feet?” he stuttered in response. Yosuke leaned into him and pressed a heated kiss to his lips. Souji turned to face him fully, pressing against him and letting his arms circle around Yosuke’s shoulders. To Yosuke’s delight, he could feel Souji’s hardness pressing firmly against his stomach. He chuckled when they finally broke the kiss and pulled away.

 

“What if you can’t use your feet, either?” Yosuke asked, and Souji groaned.

 

“Partner, you’re killing me here,” he replied, gasping when Yosuke reached between them to wrap a hand around both of their erections and starting to stroke. His was still fairly sensitive from his earlier orgasm, and from the way Souji’s hips were twitching against his hand, he could tell Souji was still sensitive too. This wouldn’t take long. 

 

“If you can’t use your hands or feet and your mouth is occupied, how will you let me know if something’s wrong?” Yosuke asked, voice sultry and teasing. Souji shuddered.

 

“W-what are you planning?” he asked, but Yosuke made a “tsk” noise.

 

“I’m not telling,” he replied. “How will you let me know?”

 

“Y-you’ll just have to let me use my feet,” Souji replied, and Yosuke pulled away and stopped stroking them, a serious look on his face.

 

“You want that?” he asked, and Souji nodded. Yosuke nodded too, and the sultry look on his face returned as he resumed his stroking. He leaned in for another kiss, and found one of Souji’s hands with his other, less busy hand. He pushed it between their bodies and Souji got the message, curling his hand around their dicks and stroking at the same pace as Yosuke. Together they squeezed and rubbed and stroked, hurrying them both along toward another orgasm. Hands threaded into hair as they kissed, both moaning into each others’ mouths. Yosuke pulled back when Souji started to make little whimpering noises.

 

“D-don’t you dare come first,” he breathed, and Souji made a startled gasping noise, dick pulsing in Yosuke’s grip as he shuddered against him. Yosuke smirked as he felt the hot ropes of come against his hand and stomach. Watching his partner’s face contort into ecstasy, he came as well. Souji slumped against him, face against his shoulder, as the two of them fought to get their breathing under control as they came down from their respective highs. He gently pushed Souji back and kissed him gently until his breathing evened out and his eyes focused.

 

“We should get cleaned up,” Yosuke suggested, and Souji nodded. They were both exhausted, though, so they made do with just rinsing off in the shower in lieu of a bath, and tossed the dirty sheets into the laundry for tomorrow. When they finally laid down, Souji looked like he was going to drift off to sleep immediately.

 

“G’night Yosuke. I don’t know what you have planned for tomorrow but I’m...looking forward to it…” he said, punctuated with a yawn, and then he was out like a light. Yosuke chuckled, reaching over affectionately to brush some hair out of Souji’s face, before laying down next to him and drifting off equally as fast. Tomorrow was definitely going to be an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
